


A Pamphlet For Everything

by tryslora



Series: Sans Regret [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa knows when something is wrong with her body, but she doesn’t expect the news the doctor gives her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pamphlet For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Prompt #62 - Melissa McCall at fullmoon_ficlet. I wrote it more than a month ago and I resisted archiving it here because I really _really_ wanted to add to it. But at this point, I haven't managed to add to it yet, and I've got a ton of stuff to archive, so I'm putting it here at least for now. Maybe someday in the future I'll get lucky. Oh and of course, I don't own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

The doctor has pamphlets for everything. Teen pregnancy, early menopause, endometriosis: he has every situation covered. But there are no pamphlets useful to Melissa, other than the one on menopause that she clutches in her hands, crumpled and damp with nervous sweat. 

They don’t write pamphlets for what to do when your son's first love dies in his arms, killed by supernatural samurai. She can't find something to tell her what to do when her son's best friend is possessed by a demon and goes on a killing spree, or when her son has to make the decision to change his own best friend in order to save him. There are no handy cheat sheets about finding your son curled asleep in bed with his pack mate and not knowing if it's a wolf thing, a comfort thing, or something else entirely. Nothing covers kitsune, oni, banshees or werewolves. 

And now her body is playing tricks on her. The one thing Melissa thought she could depend on and it seems to be breaking down, turning old long before she ever expected it would. She can almost hear her mother's chiding voice, telling her this is her punishment for bearing a child so early, that she's now old before her time. She sighs and twists the paper more, wanting the doctor to return for their conference. 

"Mrs. McCall." He pushes open the door and greets her with a smile, gesturing toward the chairs by the desk and waiting until she takes one before finding his own seat. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long."

"It never takes this long when I take my son to the vet," Melissa quips, amused by his vaguely horrified look. Oh, if only he knew the truth. "Joking," she assures him. "We don't even have a dog. My son actually works at the vet."

He flips through her chart, pausing on one page. "Your son is sixteen now, yes?"

"Just turned seventeen."  Not that any of them had felt much like celebrating after the events of a few months ago. "It's hard to believe time passes so quickly. I never believed the people who told me not to blink because he'd go from baby to teenager in what seems like a day, but it turns out they were right. And here I am with an almost adult son and me approaching menopause."

The doctor looks up, eyes wide and clear confusion written in his features. "Oh, I think you have plenty of time before you have to deal with menopause, Mrs. McCall.  You're only thirty-eight.”

That makes no sense. Melissa leans forward, arms on the desk. "But that's why I'm here. I’m a nurse and I know the symptoms: out of control hormones and emotions, fading periods. If this isn't pre-menopause, what is it?" She wouldn't be entirely surprised if it turns out that something supernatural has played games with her body, but she won't be pleased, either. She wants to walk out of here with a diagnosis and not one that involves death and dying. 

"You're pregnant." He nudges the test results to her and she can see it clearly on the page. "According to the date you gave for your LMP, I'd say you're about two and a half months along." He gives her time to process and she can't find any words to say. "I take it this is a surprise?"

She laughs at that. "Oh yes, that's putting it mildly." She can pinpoint the exact time of conception, on the one month anniversary of Allison's death. The memorial had devolved into the adults drinking in one room while the pack curled into a tight knit ball of humans and fur in the other. Somehow one thing had led to another and in the morning both Chris and John had managed to sneak from the house without the pack noticing. They hadn't spoken of it since and Rafe definitely didn't know.

She isn't even sure she can say which one fathered the child.

Her hands close into fists and her breath comes short, uncomfortable and tight in her chest. She doesn't know what to think, can't even imagine telling Chris and John, let alone trying to explain it to Stiles and Scott. 

"Do you want to discuss your options?"

She doesn't know what he means at first, then it strikes her with an abruptness that makes her stomach clench. "No," she manages to say. "I'll be having this child. As long as you can tell me it's healthy, this child is mine."

He stands and starts pulling pamphlets from the wall. Apparently they _can_ tell her about having children late in life, and the risks of high blood pressure, and what birth defects she should check for. She sets down the pamphlet she holds and accepts the news, still trying to think past the dazed knowledge that she is carrying new life. A new beginning.

And to think she told Scott to be careful with Allison so she didn’t raise a teen parent. Now she’s the irresponsible one.

She manages to hold it together until she gets in the car, then the tears come in a swift rush that tears through her, shoulders shaking until she is done. She wipes her face with a pile of napkins Scott left in the car after a fast food stop, and tries to breathe easily. Then she dials John on her cell.

“Melissa?”

“Where are you?”

She hears the indrawn hiss just before he asks, “Are the boys…?”

“The boys are fine,” she assures him. “I just need to talk to you.”

“I’m with Chris right now at the apartment.”

Two birds, one stone. One time to get it out. “Good. I’ll be there in about ten minutes. Don’t go.”

She doesn’t give him time to answer because she doesn’t want him to ask what’s wrong. She hangs up the phone and drives. She has ten minutes left, then she’ll explain everything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to, come find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
